Hanging By the Moment
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: Set after Amy's Accident in 7x09. Ty can't help but feel responsible for the accident. Why did he have to be so stubborn, what happens to Amy? will their be long lasting effects, how does everyone else cope with the accident? How do they move forward in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own heartland_

_This is set after 7x09 after Amy's accident as I've been pondering what will happen next while is waiting till January 12th._

Chapter 1: You and Me

Ty sat in his trailer looking at his phone impatiently. He knew what he had said to Amy was wrong and he felt sick for the comment he had made about wanting to buy the ranch for them. Just because Amy had been paid a huge lump sum from the prince, being an objectivist like her father. Tim had just gotten to him and he was angry because he wanted to be traditional. Ty now realized nothing about himself or Amy was traditional.

The clock struck ten o'clock. No matter how angry either of them was she would always call him to say goodnight around this time and yet no call. He tried to tell himself that is nothing and she was probably still with the princes horses. He laid down in his bed and put his phone beside him, and pondered.

Ten minutes later still no call, he carefully dialed her number and the phone kept ringing. He hung up his phone. He had really messed up this time; he just wanted to give Amy the best. He could feel something was wrong something had happened to her, he knew it. He got in his truck and drove off to Heartland. When he arrived he noticed a light was still on in the kitchen. She must have stayed awake waiting for him to come over. He jumped out of his truck and heard the telephone ring. He saw Lou slowly make her way to the phone from the window.

"Hello…. Yes this is her…. No what happened?... We will be there shortly…" Lou spoke before hanging up the phone. Ty watched carefully then decided to step into the house.

"Lou, what's wrong?" He said as he saw her face more clearly

"It's Amy there has been an accident, she is being airlifted to the hospital" Lou said face as she started to pace. Ty debated running to his truck and not saying a word to Lou. He walked over and hugged his soon to be sister in law.

"Go get changed, I will drive you" Ty spoke to Lou

"I have to tell Grandpa" Lou stated

"I can do that" Ty said. Lou nodded in agreement and went to her room. Ty knocked on Jack's door. "Jack, its Amy she's been hurt, their airlifting her to the hospital" Ty said very slowly, not even a minute later Jack was at the door ready to go.

"She has my truck" Jack said

"It's okay I can drive" Ty spoke

"I'm ready to go, Peter will stay here with the kids, and I will call Dad from the road" Lou informed to boys before heading out the door and getting into Ty's truck, the both followed and drove off into the night.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor explained the Amy had suffered a severe head injury from one of the horses at Hill Hurst. She was in critical condition and the next 72 hours were vital if she is to survive. She had a major skull fracture and surgery was to be done to relieve the pressure to her brain. She was in a medically induced coma to prevent further injury. One person could go in and see her before they took her off the surgery. Jack and Lou looked at each other.

"Ty you go see her" Lou said. Ty nodded and followed the doctor in. When he saw Amy, he almost lost it thinking how stupid their fight had been. He walked up to her side and clutched her hand. She had so many tubes attached to her, she wasn't breathing on her own she was attached to the mechanical ventilator. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He debated if he should talk to her, would she even hear him? But he knew what he wanted to say so he said it.

"Amy Fleming, I love you. I sorry for what I said about wanting to buy the ranch for you, it was silly and stubborn of me. I can't believe this happened, you need fight, fight for living because I don't know how to live without you. You're everything to me and I can't believe this may be the end. Amy, you need to get through this the entire family counts on your spirit and you're too young and talented to be lost now. I will be here until you wake up. I love you." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. The doctor walked in and took Amy off the surgery.

Ty walked back to the waiting room and sat down beside Lou and Jack. The waiting had begun. It was killing Ty inside, why did he have to be so stubborn, because if they weren't in a disagreement he would have gone with Amy, that evening. He needed to get to the route of the problem, but that was for later for now he was going to sit here waiting for Amy to come out of surgery.

"She's going to get through this" Lou softly stated

"My granddaughter is a fighter, she has always been. Especially when there is something worth fighting for" Jack said. Ty stood up and walked out of the waiting room and down the hallway. Amy needed to be okay, he needed her. He sat down against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Ty, you got to stop beating yourself up" Lou sat down beside him

"Lou, I was being stubborn. I told her that I wanted to buy her the farm. She did not like that because she had gotten that money from the prince. I just feel responsible because if wasn't so stubborn she would be fine right now"

"She wanted to buy that farm for you, you know that because you're in school and that's where your money should be going"

"It is so silly thinking about it now"

"That farm was perfect for you two; I think deep inside you both just wanted the best for each other instead of working together as a team" Lou stated, as the doctor made his way down the hall the two got up and walked back to the waiting room to be with Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own heartland._

_Thanks for the reviews right off the bat, it was really nice. I will try to update as frequently as I can. Here is chapter two! _

Chapter Two: My Life Would Suck Without You

Ty, Lou and Jack sat in the waiting room together when the doctor entered. He explained that the surgery was a success, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Amy needed to wake up in the next 72 hours otherwise the damage could be permanent. When visiting Amy only one person could go in at a time as not to overwhelm her senses. The doctor stressed the importance of talking to her, because it would show support. She was more likely to wake up to a familiar voice rather than unfamiliar. Lou got up and went in to see her sister. Amy was in the ICU, there was many machines hooked up to her which was a litter nerve racking to Lou. She sat down in the chair beside Amy's bed.

"Hey, you need to wake up, everyone is worried. I'm worried. Ty is a mess. I don't think any of us will know what to do if we lose you. You can't give up Amy. Georgie and Katie need their Auntie Amy. Although we disagree and fight, you're my little sister, you're miracle girl. So you need to pull out a miracle and wake up. Baby sis, come on please." Lou started to tear up. "You have so much potential, you're just like mom and I can't stand to lose you" Lou stood up and walked back to the hallway

Jack saw Lou's face and walked over and hugged her. "Amy will get through this"

"I need her to wake up Grandpa, we all depend on her, she is the glue to this family" Lou spoke with tears running down her face.

"She will, have faith we haven't lost her yet" Jack smiled, Lou sat down beside Ty. Jack walked into the room to see his granddaughter. Jack saw Amy, she was so young and had so much ahead of her she needed to make it through.

"Hey there, kiddo. You know the last time we were all in the hospital was for me, and that took you and your sister for quite a trip. Both of you were worry so much about me. Now it's my turn. Amy, you remind me so much of your mother, and your talent is still needed so don't let go, you hear me. You have a wonderful life here and I don't think Ty or any of us would be able to move forward if we were to lose you. You're the shining light in this family. We need you, take your time but please wake up." Jack placed his hand on Amy's. He left the room shortly after he finished. Tim had arrived in the waiting room. Ty and him were having a heated discussion.

"I told you I didn't want her working for that Prince and you pushed her into it" Ty stated

"Following the money, it's a Fleming trademark" Tim said

"All Amy wanted to do was help that horse, if the prince hadn't paid her that much money she never would have felt the need to go there in the evening" Ty spoke

"Dad, Ty she would have gone either way. It Amy she's always helping even if it means placing her own life at risk. Remember when she tried to steal Spartan back, or the horse that got burned badly in a fire that was deemed unfixable. Or the horse caught in the wire fence. She got hurt doing what she loved helping horses. So we can stop this debate and just wait for her to wake up alright?" Lou firmly stated

"The liberty work she did with Spartan was amazing. Amy can ride any horse once she gains their trust she has never let anyone down, we need to stay positive because she is going to be just fine" Jack said taking a seat.

Tim got up and went into the room to see Amy.

"Hey there my baby girl, I don't know exactly what happened but you're going to be just fine. I sorry for filling your head about Ty not having the money for your ranch, that was a discussion for the two of you, but you're always going to be my little girl. I know that I missed a lot with you growing up but I'm here for you now" Tim kissed his daughters cheek and joined back in the waiting room.

Ty went into the room and sat down with his hands in his head. He couldn't believe that he could lose her. He put his hand on top of hers.

"You are the love of my life; I've known it since I first met you. Our crazy games we played to get to the place where we are now engaged. When your better I want to get married, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible. I love you Amy Fleming, you will make it through this" Ty leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He sat there for a few moments before he felt a tiny squeeze on his hand. He looked and Amy her eyes were open. "I need a doctor!" Ty yelled. "Amy it's okay I'm right here" Ty spoke as she began to move.

The doctor ran into the room. "Amy, I'm Doctor Smith I've been taking care of you, okay you had a pretty serious head injury. I'm going to examine you then I should be able to take out the tube from your mouth, blink twice if you understand"

Amy blinked twice; Ty stepped out of the room, and let everyone know she was awake.

"See I told you she was going to be just fine." Jack smiled

"I'm going to call Peter" Lou said.

"You can go in and see her again, but not for too long she needs her rest" The doctor said as he came out of the room.

"Ty, you go she'll want to see your smiling face" Jack said. Ty nodded and headed into the room.

"Amy I'm so glad you're okay" Ty stated as he approached her.

"What happened, Ty?" She whispered

"You got hit by a horse at Hill Hurst, someone had let all the horses out and you got caught in the middle" Ty said

"It's a blur"

"Its going to be, but I'm glad you're okay. I was worried."

"Ty, I heard you. I'm sorry too"

"Sorry for what, I should be apologizing if I wasn't so set on buying that ranch for you. I would have been with you"

"You're too kind Ty, I love you" Amy said. Ty leaned over and kiss her.

"I love you too"

"Lay with me, don't leave I don't want to be alone tonight" Amy said. Ty carefully got in a laid beside her as she laid her head on his chest they both fell asleep. Lou poked her head in, saw how peaceful they were and decided to give them some time together before entering the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland_

_Hey guys I'm so happy that you're all enjoying the story. I meant to post this a on Saturday but I lost power from that huge ice storm and just got it back like an hour ago, so I hope you enjoy this chapter hopefully the power doesn't go out again so the next chapter won't be as long!_

Chapter 3: Everything

A couple days after Amy's injury the flowers started arriving all over the ranch from anyone to everyone that had ever met her or had the chance that Amy had worked with their horses. They all came for visits in the hospital as she recovered. Simon the Olympic trainer, Victor, and any other person she could think of she was so honoured that they felt the need to send flowers.

Amy appreciated all of the visitors but in all reality she was itching to get home. Georgie had been visiting everyday asking when she would be better to coach her jumping. Lou had been babying her not letting her do anything on her own, now she knew how her grandpa had felt after his heart attack.

"Lou, the doctor said I could" Amy whined as she got up to move from her bed to the chair on the other side of the room.

"I'm just trying to help I don't want you to fall" Lou spoke taking a step back from hovering

"I'm fine, I'm supposed to take it easy, I'm not crippled" Amy muttered

"If Ty was here you'd let him help you" Lou stated, Amy didn't respond "You know it's true" Amy made her way over to the chair and sat down letting out a gasp.

"Lou that was different, he isn't babying me. I know when to ask for help when I need it. And I needed it then now I can do it on my own." Amy explained

"Okay, Okay, I just want to make sure you're okay" Lou told her sister

"I have something I ask you, so if you would stop worrying about my well-being. I'd be able to ask you"

"What is it?" Lou questioned

"I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour" Amy smiled. Lou took a step back placing her hand over her mouth; she was actually surprized that her sister would ask her, as they've had different views more recently.

"Actually, I didn't even think you'd ask me"

"Lou, of course I'd ask you. You are my best friend although we fight, and you didn't tell me about Ty's plan with the ring. I know you've always had my best interest at heart" Amy stood up and walked toward her sister.

"I don't know what to say" Lou for once was almost at a loss for words

"Say yes, I can promise you I won't be one of those crazy brides either"

"I've been collecting wedding magazines since the day I found out about the ring"

"Why am I not surprised at all?" Amy smiled, and the two sisters hugged. Amy then sat back down

A few moments later a thought crossed Lou's mind "Wait, I thought you weren't in any rush to get married?"

"Are we getting married next week? No, but I want it to be sooner rather than later because life is too short to wait. He is my perfect match, and has been since the second we met" The smile on Amy's face grew in happiness.

"Where is that boy anyways?" Lou asked

"He had some errands to run, and class to go to. I wouldn't let him miss anymore because I'm injured"

Amy and Lou chatted for quite some time before the doctor came in. He explained the improvement he had seen in Amy's condition had been remarkable and that he was considering discharging her in the next day or so after a few more tests. "It's like some kind of miracle" the doctor exclaimed

"She's miracle girl, that why" the Prince said as he entered the room with a huge bouquet of flowers. Amy laughed.

"The prince delivers flowers by himself?" Amy asked shocked

"Of course, I wanted to apologize for Adrian's actions. I had fired him as he had begun drinking again and he attempted to get back at me by releasing the horses, and you got caught between the feuds. I wanted to offer you this as an offering from the inconvenience this injury has caused on your business and your family" The prince handed Amy a cheque.

"I can't accept this" Amy said handing the cheque back

"Take it, invest it in your future" The prince smiled placing the cheque on the table before exiting. Lou looked at Amy.

"It's a lot of money, Lou."

"His horse injured you; he is covering his butt from a lawsuit"

"I would never, it was and honest accident that he had nothing to do with" Amy stated and Lou nodded in agreement. As the day went on Lou needed to go home to see her girls and had a few meetings to attend. The nurses took Amy to her tests that had to be done, and the doctor gave her the okay to be discharge tomorrow under the condition she was unable to ride until he gave her the all clear as she had an appointment in two weeks to see how she was recovering. She nodded in agreement, although it would be difficult for her. She couldn't wait to get home to see Spartan, this had been the longest she'd gone without seeing him.

Ty walked into the room after a long day of classes. Amy was full of smiles as she had waited to tell him the good news. He walked over to her bedside as she moved over for him to have room and he laid down beside her. She laid her head on his chest before looking up at him and giving him a kiss which lasted a few minutes before Ty's phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone.

"Hello….. Yes this is him….. Actually, you're kidding….. No that's prefect…. I'll come by tomorrow" Ty said

"Who was that?" Amy asked

"It was the bank they've agreed to meet to discuss a loan for that ranch we were looking at"

"If you're at a meeting, who's taking me home tomorrow?" Amy asked as she ran her fingers through Ty's short brown hair.

"Wait, you're going home?" Ty turned to her in shock.

"I got the all clear this afternoon" Amy nonchalantly added to the conversation

"Amy that's great news, I'm so happy" Ty smile grew with happiness. "I should probably be going, let you get your rest before going home tomorrow because if you thought you had a lot of visitors you should see the list of messages at Heartland" He was so happy because she was going to be fine, she hadn't had any effects other than the coma fact, but she was sitting in front of him smiling talking about the future, talking about their future together.

"What if I just came and stayed with you and hid away for a couple more days?" Amy asked

"Like Jack would let that happen until we're married" Ty joked

"I wish life was still as easy as you being the boy in the loft" Amy pouted as she snuggled into his chest

"There's always the chance of a loft in our house" Ty smiled

"Can that be where our bedroom is?" Amy smirked

"I think that could be arranged"

"Ty, you know even when I was in the darkness all I could think about was us"

"Yeah?"

"Like you said after your accident last year, I couldn't imagine life without you. Even when I could speak I could hear you, I felt you here and I think we should get married as soon as we can" Amy looked up at him with the most sincere look on her blue eyes, he smiled and kiss her.

"I think that's a plan" He leaned in for another kiss before getting up. "You have a good night, Amy Fleming and remember I love you. Soon we will start a beautiful life together. I'm so happy everything turned out for the better. I wouldn't have known what to do without you" Ty lean in and kissed her forehead

"I love you too." Amy smiled before laying back down

"You get to go home tomorrow"

"My home is where my heart is which has been with you for quite some time"

"When did we become a cheesy couple?" Ty joked with a silly grin on his face.

"We've always been cheesy" Amy smiled

"Good night, I shall see you tomorrow" Ty said before leaving the room

Amy laid awake in her bed that night, she couldn't believe it everything was falling into place perfectly. Finally Ty and her would get exactly what they had for asked for. Although she had recently been injured all she could think about was her future. Being in a good place, Happiness was the only word that could come to mind in all of these feelings.


End file.
